Making It Count
by EbonyIvoryy
Summary: "They would learn to make each day count... Together." EDWIN / Sequel for 'To the stars' and 'Soul Going to Heaven' / Brotherhood and Manga-verse / Little lemons, for people who are NOT so little! Be warned!


**A/N: **Okay. So I'm a LITTLE late on the deadline... -shot-

I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! ;^; It's just that I've been so busy with school lately... and was kind of on an unannounced hiatus... Yes, I am very aware that I was supposed to finish this on February 14th (Valentine's Day!) ...but... well... _heh heh..._

I honestly think I could've done better with the ending to this story. I felt kind of rushed, though. I hope y'all enjoy it anyway! :'D It took me forever to copy every moment in the 'party' scene in Titanic. I had to run back in forth between my room and the computer room... (GOD I wish I had a laptop). And yes, I created the country Kleinzer with my own imagination... They're supposed to be kind of Irish... Mixed with... Something or other... So. Yeah. C.C. Appreciated~ I nom the reviews~ ;C

**Disclaimer: **I do not not own blah blah blah and I am not Arakaw-

... OH MY GOD! THE TSUNAMI IN JAPAN! I HOPE ARAKAWA IS OKIE~~! D':

* * *

_A sequel for 'To The Stars' & 'Soul Going to Heaven'! :D_

_Yes, it's finally here!_

_~u~  
_

_**Making It Count**_

"_You learn to take life as it comes at you... to make each day count._"

* * *

It's strange, how vast the world is. How there are so many people, cultures, lands—and Winry has only seen a fraction of it. Even venturing to Creta, Aerugo, Xing, along with various small countries to the east, she still hasn't seen it all. Yes, she knew that Amestris wasn't the center of the world, but she barely even went out of Resembool until traveling with the Elric brothers.

A whole month had passed since Winry payed a visit to Edward in Drachma. In that month, they traveled along with Alphonse by train, caravan, and any other available means of transportation. They had plenty of money since the military was paying for all expenses, being that the 'vacation' was actually a mission. From going to festivals, to checking out scenery, to what Ed particularly loved most: tasting different cultural foods. Some food tasted funky, or contained ingredients that no one would dare speak of. Meanwhile, others made Edward wish he could trade it for Amestrian cuisine. So much has happened in that month, because they learned to live life. To make each day count.

"So this is... Kleinzer?" Alphonse's sandy eyes gawked up at where a caravan dropped them off—in front of a two story pub. The pub had sturdy wooden walls, crisp golden lamps on the porch, and a big hand-carved sign that said in red letters: _Eigtvischmit_.

"A... Apparently," said Edward in response, scratching the back of his head in confusion. "Al, didn't your beansprout girl say that it was a bustling city?"

"She did..." The seventeen year old knew that Mei wouldn't lie, but this was no where close to a bustling city.

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" Winry asked, tightening her lips at the woods surrounding her.

"According to my map, this should be. Kleinzer is a country northeast of Xing, right?" At the end of Al's words, both of his friends shrugged, making him let out a long suppressed sigh. "You two are hopeless."

For minutes that seemed no longer harmonizing with time, the three tried figuring out what to do.

"Well, while we're here I guess we should see if that pub has any rooms available for a night's stay." Al took a few steps closer to the porch, followed by Ed and Winry. However, before they could even get close to the entrance, a figure lunged right in front of them.

Alphonse's orbs bulged from their sockets as he took a huge leap back, which indeed startled Winry.

"Eeeeee!"

"Gah!"

"Wha-?"

By the time any of them opened their eyes, the figure was standing proudly in front of them. This figure was more like a man; a burly one, at that. His body frame was a close resemblance to Zampano or Jerso... his hand as big as Edward's automail leg. He wore heavy black suspenders and boots, over a cuffed blue flannel. His fluffy auburn beard was suffocatingly thick like the hair on his muscular arms. This man's matching-of-color eyebrows overshadowed his actual eyes. He could be declared Santa Claus for his rosy cheeks and plump nose, but that would be twisted.

"Tourists!" the man boomed with a thick accent. He rapidly slung his head toward Winry, the head of the trio, and grinned with glee. "What does such a pretty girl do _here _in the back-a-woods of Kleinzer? Doe' she wish to stay and chug a few beers at the_ Eigtvischmit_?"

Edward's first instinct was to step in front of his fiancée, holding out his arm protectively before her. His golden eyebrows twitched in distrust at the strange foreign man. Something didn't feel right... then again, maybe he was just paranoid.

A spark suddenly crackled in the back of the younger Elric brother's mind. Interrupting the moment, Alphonse flew over to the burly auburn-haired man. "Wait! Did you say _Kleinzer_?"

"That'suh right!" He shoved his boulder-sized fists into his hips. "The only country me born and raised in! Were ye' lost?"

"Quite a bit..." Al scratched the back of his sandy head. He absolutely _hated _admitting it. Glancing back at the two while exchanging a nod with his brother, Al asked the man, "Do you, um, happen to have any open rooms available for an overnight stay?"

"Why A'COURSE WE DO!" the older man cheered with glee. If his cheeks got any rosier, they'd make Al blind. With that, the man shook his hand firmly yet violently, introducing himself, "Th' name's Ted Odmire! We've gots lotsa rooms at the_ Eigtvischmit! _Twenty, t'be exact!_" _

"Twenty? That's great! Oh, isn't that great, brother-?" At the last word that escaped from Al's lips, a hand lurched for his collar and pulled him back.

Behind him, Ed clung to his gray coat and whispered, "I don't trust it, Al. Besides, the military needs us to report straight to some base! We can't afford to vacation here..."

"Seriously, Ed? One night can't hurt." Alphonse rolled his eyes and followed the Kleinzisch man named Ted inside the ginormous pub.

The former alchemist sighed and did not move from his spot. Winry put a wondering hand on his shoulder.

"What are you so worried about?" she then questioned.

"Worried? Heh... I'm not worried..." Ed shook her from his shoulder before walking inside as well.

He certainly was not a convincing actor.

_~u~_

"How in the _hell_ did I let you talk me into this?"

The three Amestrians gaped at the room in front of them: an average-sized room with cocoa brown walls and three sleeping bags layed out on the floor. One desk sat itself by a miniature window; the window's glass near to opaque which rendered it useless to it's duty. The desk was a mahogany color, and on it's surface was a can of writing utensils and a small canvas. A hand-carved chair with flowery designs was placed in front of the desk, while a white, half-melted candle contrasted with it's black iron holder on the surface of the furniture.

"Because," Al answered in regards to Ed's question. "This place is free for a two-night stay, and it's not like we're on a schedule. Besides, I've always wanted to try Kleinzisch flapjacks!"

Ed didn't seem to be listening, too lost in observing this eighteenth century room. He ventured to a blue sleeping bag, lifting it up with one finger then sighing as his eyes transitioned to the waxy candle to the side. By each sleeping bag, was a candle. All the same color, all once used before judging from it's pre-melted exterior.

"Haven't they ever heard of electricity?" Ed grumbled with irritation.

Winry narrowed her eyes. "Haven't you ever heard of being positive?"

The young man shot her a glare, but she easily brushed it off. She then traveled to the desk, dusting it's surface off with the tip of her index finger. The blonde spun herself around like a child examining their new atmosphere; her white blouse dancing up like a parachute with her movements. On her collar, was a white ribbon that flew as free as Amelia Earhart. Her pouty sleeves—that went just above her elbow—wrinkled with the slightest touch of breeze. Unlike the rest of her wardrobe, the jet black capris she wore clung tight to her legs.

"This place isn't so bad..." She inhaled a whiff through her nostrils; the room smelt of pine.

Al's orbs lit up like stars. "See, brother? Winry has the right mentality!"

"Now that I'm thinking about it," she halted spinning to speak and tapped a finger on her chin. "This could be really fun! It's like when we used to camp out as little kids!"

The younger Elric brother smiled ear-to-ear at Winry. "I know, right! Oh, and do you think they have bond fires here?"

"Oh my god, they should!" Her voice was high-pitched with enthusiasm. "And maybe we can have marshmallows and hot chocolate and flashlights!"

"And we can color pictures!"

"And tell scary stories!"

"And make shadow-puppets!"

"Like people and lions and bunnies and stuff?"

"Yeah!"

"_Eeeee~! _Al, we are _doing _this!"

Both Al and Winry squealed like school girls, bursting with joy. They hopped up and down, grinning toothily and acting as if they were children at a slumber party. Ed sat on the sidelines, cross armed and swearing under his breath in annoyance at the two.

He sauntered over to the rack by the door and hung his autumn-brown coat up, beside Winry's coat in which he first saw her in at Briggs. Today was a gorgeous day for February, with the sun shining nice and bright.

By three in the afternoon, Al was downstairs, conversing with some of the pub owners. Meanwhile, Ed was wondering around the building with an analytical eye. Tons of hallways and staircases filled the place, but he didn't bother to go into the very back. Eventually, he made his way back to the room they resided in, opening the creaking door.

"Hey, Ed." Winry's lips pulled up with a junior smile, seemingly in a good mood.

_'That's a good sign,'_ he thought skittishly.

"H...Hey..." His tone was as skittish as his mind.

She flipped a lock of blonde hair over her shoulder. "Gorgeous day, isn't it?"

"Uhh-huh..." He remained rigid.

Winry didn't seem to notice his hostility and strutted across the room, outstretching her arms for the window. It wasn't only foggy and useless, but it also wouldn't open! Stuck to it's frame, Winry gridded her teeth in effort to slide it up.

Edward made a chest-sigh and hovered over to where she stood. He placed both arms over her, his front body pressing against her back. The ex-alchemist put his masculine hands on hers, and far too easily slid the window upwards.

She didn't know why, but a deep blush rose upon her cheeks. Her breathing slowed as her heart fastened.

"Th-thanks..." she croaked. After an awaiting pause, "Y-You can get off me now..."

Even though they clearly stated their feelings long ago, the butterflies never did fade. This is Ed and Winry, after all.

"R-Right." Ed blinked from his daze, cheeks as rosy as hers.

He took a step back, almost in a military fashion, which made Winry smirk to herself. She took a few steps toward him, deciding they needed to practice the whole 'daily-affection-not-just-make-love-every-so-often' thing. Snaking her arms around his broad neck, she pecked him on the lips _too_ swiftly for his liking. Nevertheless, she always seemed to taste so good...

Like Daisies? No, better than that. Honey?

Yes, the best honey ever to be brewed by bees.

"See, Ed?" the blonde finally pro-claimed after a blissful silence, "It's not too bad here."

Each breath that escaped from her lungs fluttered on his lower lip. It wasn't just her taste, but her _smell_. In all delight, Ed would gladly give up food, just for that one scent. Okay, maybe that sounds corny. And Ed? Well, he isn't corny. But there is no possible way to explain his heart's hold on the mechanic without being blunt.

With these thoughts roaming in the back of his mind, Ed blinked, trying to get ahold of her endearing action. He smiled, raising his eyebrows. "I _guess _not."

Winry tilted her mouth in a crooked smile that usually belonged to her soon-to-be husband. "_Ehehe!_ Come on, Eddie. Why're you not happy to be here?"

He swallowed and pressed his nose against hers. "I'm... I'm happy. It's just- ...HEY! DON'T CALL ME EDDIE!"

She smirked with a pure evil ora. Leaning in so her lips whisked over his, she taunted, "Eddie."

"_Grrrrrrrr_..." came a low growl from the young man. "You just love to piss me off, don't you?"

"Yup!" And boy, did she!

Edward pouted, refusing to look at her. She only giggled some more, feeding off of his reaction.

"I was only teasing, silly," Winry claimed.

"Mmmhmmm."

"Now kiss me, Eddie."

"Nope."

She was not the one pouting. "_Whyyyyy noooot?_" Her whining was cute, but she wasn't aiming for cute.

Former FullMetal held back laughter and shrugged. "Just 'cause."

Her light eyebrows furrowed angrily. She slammed her palm against his chest. "Just _cause?_ Well for your information, Edward, maybe I don't wanna kiss you! Did you ever think of that? You're self-fish and rude and presumptuous and uncouth and impertinent and-"

Quickly covering her mouth, Ed let out a throaty chuckle. "Relax! I'm just teasing, Win'."

She frowned and pushed his hand away. "_Haha_; that's so funny."

"It is!"

"That was sarcasm, you jerk!"

With that, he interrupted her words to lean in and give her a lingering kiss. Her eyes twinkled at such a brash action, but she gradually returned the favor. After, she kissed him on the cheek in a loving notion and purred against his nape. This really was something they would both have to get used to... couple affection, that is. Yes, they would always be 'best friends', but some time ago they realized they want to be more than that. _Lovers_.

Even so, it was still hard to show affection in front of others... especially Alphonse.

Speak of the 'devil'.

"Brother, Winry! Guess wha-" Alphonse stopped mid-sentence, eyeballing the couple in an embrace. A scrutinizing smirk reeled up on his face.

Edward and Winry jumped five feet away; cheeks redder than hot sauce.

"Al! I didn't see you there! It's- I- um- er-" The older brother just couldn't think of a plausible excuse. He only stood in position, babbling like a fool.

"_Ehehe_..." Al's villain chuckle echoed in the room. "_I_ didn't see anything..."

Inside his head, he was thinking: _'Brother and Winry sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!'_

Winry, being much wittier than Ed at the moment, decided changing the topic would work. "Al, you looked like you wanted to say something when you came in. What is it?"

The seventeen-year-old knew very well of what she was trying to achieve, but went along with it. Turns out, they wouldn't be stuck in this stuffy room after all...

"Oh yeah!" He pointed his index finger upward in remembrance. "Do you guys wanna go to a _real_ party?"

Both fiancés exchanged glances. What was all of this about?

_~u~_

Winry, who followed Ed, who followed Al, was seriously starting to wonder. They had passed the main bar—a bunch of gruff men drinking beer and complaining about the women in their life. However, they weren't going to the bar. In fact, they were heading down a case of stairs. It seemed as if they were going underground; beneath the pub.

"Okay, Al. Where are you taking us?" Edward finally asked... or more like, demanded.

Alphonse took one last step off of the staircase. They were now in front of an old wooden door. Above them, was a small ceiling lamp that buzzed while a few baby flies swarmed around the light bulb. It hardly gave a dim yellow light... almost an eerie feeling. The brown torn-up walls surrounding them would make any claustrophobic being collapse in innate fear. Every step of the hand-made nails and wood staircase made an ear-crunching _creak_.

So far, this didn't seem like a party.

"Here we are!" Al announced.

Ed and Winry looked at each other, exchanging estranged glances. All they could think was: _'Has Al lost his mind?'_

The 'insane' young man bumped the earthy door with his fist, opening it in an agonizingly slow motion...

What they saw next, well, it caused their bones to jump out of their skin.

Bagpipes! Magnificent bagpipes playing an aimless tune! Drums thumped, horns moaned, the howls of men! Who knew they'd build a huge lounging area underneath the pub!

There were tables surrounding the perimeter, bright lamps shining a beautiful ivory light, and like the rest of the building above, everything was so earthy and hand-carved out of wood; including the walls and floors. The amount of people down here made the bar look like a ghost-town. There was not one person in this crowd that didn't own a smile. Men chugged frothy beer, while others danced and hopped and skipped across the slim aisle. In the center of this large party loft, was a dance floor built a few feet above the ground. At the edge of the platform, Kleinzisch composers played their instruments merrily. Every once in a while, two people (up to four people, even) leaped on top of the dance floor and mustered all of their courage to dance in front of the crowd. They would lock arms, twirl around, laugh and spin, tap their feet, not having a care in the world.

"_See?_" Alphonse smirked at the gaping young adults.

"What i- how di- why is- HUH?" the older Elric brother stuttered and sputtered, while his shocked blonde partner's eyes bulged at her surroundings. Finally, Ed sighed. "Fine, Al. Okay. I'll stay at this party. But there's no way, no way in _hell_ I am dancing."

"I never said you had to dance..." Al's mouth quirked up in mirth.

Suddenly, tiny tapping footsteps skipped over to the trio.

"Mister...?" A little girl with curly brunette hair and a white ribbon tied into it peered up at Ed, her arms crossed behind her and her hips swaying nervously.

Too say that she was absolutely, unbearably adorable was an understatement. Her white puffy sleeves wrapped around her puggy tanned arms, her miniature white and blue dress resembling Alice from _Alice In Wonderland_. Mile-long eyelashes framed her cocoa bean eyes, her nose as cute and petite as a button.

She held her hand out to the much taller young man (to Ed's pride) and pulled her pouty red lips up in a happy gesture. "Will y'dance wit' me?"

Ed's golden orbs widened, his adam's apple bobbing. He scratched the back of his neck, glancing away. "Um... er... I..."

He couldn't say no, could he?

Unfortunately, Winry was there, and she couldn't help herself. She squealed in a high-pitched fashion; in awe at how cute the adolescent brunette was.

"Ed, you _must!_ She's so adorable~!" Winry urged, pushing his back so he would involuntarily step toward the little girl.

"But, Winry! Erm..." The specks of gold in his eyes flickered down to the little girl, and finally, slumped his shoulders in defeat. He just couldn't say no to that face... was he becoming teacher?

Edward took her puny hand in regret, while he let the 'junior Alice' pull him into the dancing pool of people. Al and Winry watched as he disappeared, then meeting eachother's eyes with the same thought in mind.

_~u~_

Within an hour, the party was really starting to heat up. The music played had a harder symphony; the alcohol pounding; people slurring in intoxication. Alphonse was dancing with a nice sandy blonde-haired Kleinzisch girl. They spun around the crowd, laughing and conversing with one another.

"_Eigsten iffen lie berg en,_" One man rambled to Winry, who sat at one of the tables (not bothering to dance, but still having a good time).

She leaned in, not seeming to hear him correctly. "What?"

He repeated, "_Eigsten iffen lie berg en_."

Winry smiled in a friendly gesture, thinking that she simply couldn't hear him due to the music being too loud. "I can't understand you!"

The man's lips thinned when she leaned back and took a moderate sip of her dark beer.

Forgetting about the strange man, she was shot with surprise as her blue eyes flickered to the crowd of dancing people. There Ed was, having the time of his life dancing with this little girl! He spun her delicately, both of their feet hopping at the bagpipe's tune. By now, Ed had cuffed his sleeves up, looking careless and free unlike an hour before. Alphonse and Winry felt satisfied at his chipper mood. The little girl giggled as he lifted her up and did the waltz with her feet hanging off the ground. After, he set her back down and commenced their usual dance around the loft.

Something interrupted this 'scene' from Winry's attention; the shattering sound of a table collapsing. She averted her eyesight to a strawberry haired guy, whom had been hopelessly drunk and fallen against the wooden furniture. When a few people helped him up, he anxiously persuaded them of his well-being and yanked his beer back from their clutches. Winry laughed aloud at this, clapping to the music.

Finally, Edward stopped in front of Winry's table. He crouched down to look into the little girl's eyes.

"I'm going to dance with her now, 'kay?" Without waiting for an answer, Ed turned to his childhood friend with a bright smirk.

"C'mon," he urged, holding his hand out.

"Wha-?"

"C'mon!"

Winry blinked at him in disbelief and wonder. _'Dance? There's no way I cou-'_

Two strong hands pulled up from her chair. Ed swung her off the ground and to the other side of him. When the little girl watched the couple with droopy chocolate eyes, Ed turned his head and smiled, exclaiming genuinely over the booming music, "You're still my best girl, Cora!"

The tiny brunette smiled toothily at this, pleased and satisfied.

All the while, Winry was still wrecked with nervousness. "Wha, Ed-! Ed, wait!" She couldn't dance! She'd only make a giddy fool of herself!

Despite the begging, Edward didn't seem to listen. The blonde woman looked up at him (something she _still_ hasn't gotten used to) for a stretching pause.

"I-I can't do this," she eventually stuttered.

Just like Edward's frowns, he had another signature trademark. He grinned to perfection. "We'll have to get a little bit closer..." Then, he set his masculine hand on her feminine hip, pulling her so her chest pressed against his. She gasped in surprise before he added, "...Like this."

The tempo for the music changed, suddenly growing to a faster beat. A bagpipe did it's solo merrily while the rest of the instruments gradually followed.

"I...I don't know the steps," Winry objected when he took hold of her hand and put them in a 'dancing' posture.

Ed hopped in a repetitive circle with the lemon-haired girl, as was the rest of the crowd around them. "Neither do I," he replied with no worries in his voice. "Just go with it!"

She shuttered in horror.

He continued, "Don't think!"

Gripping on to his broad shoulders desperately, she shuttered even higher. Edward let out a haughty laugh at this. Deciding to push even further, he hopped and leaped and slung her around like a child's toy. Some of the Kleinzisch men witnessed the scene and roared in chuckles, blowing puffs from their cigars. Even Alphonse saw, along with the young lady still dancing with him, both laughing and pointing at the awkward couple.

Edward made sounds like: "_Ho-ha-haa!_" and: "_Woo-hoo-hoo!_"

While Winry was nearly fainting in her embarrassment and crying, "_Eeeee!_" Nevertheless, she still seemed to be enjoying herself; mouth growing upward to the point where her cheek muscles ached.

Taking things further, Alphonse pulled the Klenzisch woman up onto the center dance floor with him. Bagpipes became more high-pitched. Feet stomped on wooden floorboards, and hands slapped to the tune. Like the harmony, Ed was moving more and more rapidly with his fiancée in his arms. The whole time she was shouting, "Wait, wait, wait! Ed, stop! Ed! _Ahhhh!_"

Ed's eyesight flickered over to his brother, who was skipping arm-in-arm with a woman he's never seen before. The elder Elric followed suit, pulling Winry onto the center platform with him.

"Oh God! Ed, wait!" The main attraction was the _last_ thing she wanted to be.

He let go of her, stepping a foot back and stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets. Ed's feet began tapping on the wooden ground with every strum and beat of music. Winry raised both sunny eyebrows, giggling. Along with her bashful exterior, Winry took off her shoes and threw them into the crowd. A chipper redheaded lady instantly caught them as if it was a routine.

This time, Ed stopped swarming his feet to examine Winry. She started tap dancing as well, barefoot and careless. When she turned her head to send a confident yet goofy smile at Ed, he reflected the expression back at her. _'Wow...she can really dance...'_

It soon turned into a harmless competition. Ed tapped and flipped himself around, eyes meeting with Winry's the entire time. She gave him a mock-glare and tapped even faster, trying to out do him. Once Ed was done with this dance-off, he yanked the girl's arm around his and skipped in a circle—what Al and that woman had been doing earlier. Speaking of them, they circled at the left side of the dance floor. Al switched arms with the lady in simultaneous action next to Ed and his twin blonde.

After some time of doing this, Winry let her arms stretch as did Ed, before they intertwined their hands together. Ed started out in a sluggish pace, spinning her in the middle of the platform. All eyes were on them: from Kleinzisch, to Xingese, to Amestrian, and every other race of orbs. The crowd, even the music composers, cheered them on.

Edward spun her faster, fingers gripping to hers as if they were playing 'ring-round-the-rosie' like when they were little kids.

She shook her head, letting out tiny giggles and gasps. "Ed... _no_..." Winry pleaded, still proving bashful even though she wore a smile.

The entire background behind them blurred—light from candles and lamps stretching, people becoming colorful blobs—as they spun aimlessly. Ed's eyes didn't leave hers while a silly, slopping grin brightened his features.

"_Ahhh!_" he howled with dizziness.

She squeezed her eyes so tight that they created valleys of creases on her face. This was followed by a higher-pitched: "_Ahhhh! Ahahaha!_"

Never in her life has she had so much fun! It was like a thrilling roller-coaster; never ending and always making it's way to the peak of the tracks. Yes this was enjoyable, but Edward was the only person she wanted to enjoy this with. No more, and no less.

Pretty soon, a few minutes of foolishness turned into an hour. How time could pass when one was having fun...

Winry ran up to the table she sat at earlier, followed by Ed. There, she noticed Al having a lengthy conversation with the girl he's been spending so much time with.

"Think he'll get lucky tonight?" Ed whispered in the mechanic's ear when they made their way to the table.

She rolled her eyes—what a typical guy thing to say! "Al wouldn't. He's not the type to take advantage of girls like _you!_"

"Hey! What's that s'possed to mean?" He only got a slap to the chest in response.

When they arrived at their destination, two men across from Al and the foreign girl were armwrestling to the death. The curly-haired one grunted curses with a mighty Kleinzisch accent, the other biting and gnawing at his cigar. Their faces were red, muscular arms bulging, fists shaking in a near-tie. Five other men surrounded them, scanning the debacle with sweat dripping from their foreheads.

Ed snatched a dark, frothy beer from the center of the table. He was almost hesitant of giving Winry one... mostly for her protection. However, he pushed those thoughts to the side and thought: _'Hell, it couldn't hurt._' before he handed her a full glass.

Taking a moderate gulp, Edward nearly spit the liquid back up as he saw Winry chug it down like water. She lowered the (now half full) glass from her lips and took note of her fiancé's gawking face.

She lifted her eyebrows with a sneer. "What? You think a girl can't drink?"

They both snorted back laughter at those words. Unfortunately, a figure came shooting out from the crowd and knocked the alcohol right onto Winry's face. Edward pushed the drunk man away, yelling, "Hey! Get 'outta here!"

"You alright?" he inquired. However, Winry was already having a giggle-fit with beer suds soaking in her hair, showing that she most definitely _was_ alright.

Meanwhile, the curly-haired man gave in as the other foreigner knocked his fist to the table, the thousandth beer glass flying off and to the ground.

"_ARGH!_" the loser cursed while the winner pointed his finger giddily in succession.

Out of nowhere, Winry stepped in, announcing her existence. Edward watched this cautiously. "So!" She snatched the cigarette from the curly-haired Kleinzisch's mouth, whom stared up at her with wide green eyes. She added, "You think you're big tough men?"

Winry took a brief inhale with the filter between her lips. After, she stepped back. "Let's see you do this!"

She exhaled a puff of white smoke in a sly manner. _'Since when does she smoke?'_ Ed thought in disbelief. Maybe it was hypocritical to mentally deprecate her for such a thing, but she was... a girl! And... Winry! Holding the cigarette between her index and middle finger, she slowly rose her arms above her. Everyone watched analytically, their eyeballs (even Ed's) dropping to the floor. Winry's heels perched off the ground until she only stood on her mere tip-toes.

Ed choked on his own shock. _'And since when could she... do THAT?'_

Her expression showed pain when her mouth hung open in a silent scream and her eyebrows rumpled together. Just a few more seconds, and she fell from her stance. Auspiciously, Ed caught her.

"Jesus Mary-Anne Joseph!" A woman who witnessed this bellowed.

For the millionth time, Edward made sure of Winry's well-being. "You alright?"

Winry giggled in his arms, musing, "I haven't done that in years!"

The music's tempo changed once again. A man tapped his foot to an aimless tune, ordering the other musicians to do the same. As this happened, a circle of people, hand-in-hand, formed around the loft. The woman that Alphonse was conversing with hopped up, pulling him in with the others. Adding to the chain, Al grabbed hold of Winry's hand, who grabbed hold of Ed's. The mechanic let out joyful laughs, having the time of her life...

_~u~_

"_Come Josephine, in my flying machine! Going up she goes, up she goes! Balancing Ba-_..._ hah_... somethin' about a bird on a beam..._ in the air she goes! Where? There she goes! Up! Up! A little bit higher! Oh my! The moon is on fire_..."

Edward and Winry stumbled sluggishly down the hallways, singing. Their voices faded in and out with giggles. They both left the party together, unaware of the amount of soberness left in them.

"Here w' are!" Ed announced when they arrived to their room's door. He took out a key from his left pocket, but couldn't seem to fit it in the doorknob. "_Gahh_, thes' fuckin' things..."

"_Mnnnm_... nah, sweetie, you're doin' it wrong..." Winry tried grasping the keys from his hand in a clumsy motion.

"I can do et, I can do et!" he protested.

"Don' be so stubborn!"

"...'M not! I can fuckin' do things myself, Winry!"

He jangled the golden keys and clanked it against the metal knob a few times before finally kicking the door open. His feet lead him to the sleeping bag, where he tripped himself, landing face-first on the hardened floor.

"_God fuckin' damnit!_" he hissed in pain.

"Be quiet, Ed! M' head is swimming..." The girl moaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. Then, she collected a bunch of blankets from the closet, setting them all down on the floor to create a make-shift bed.

She pounced down on the blankets, purring at it's softness and how it felt so much like a normal mattress. Following her, was Ed, who crawled from his sleeping bag to the fake bed beside her. Winry's sticky, beer stained hair stuck to her face.

"Shit, Win'. This is all y' fault... why'd y' let me drink?" Ed mumbled, face in the white sheets.

"This is _my _fault? _You're_ th' one who gave m' th' beer!" she exclaimed with no fight.

He removed his face from the sheets, staring at her for a long period of time. His cheeks were flushed, mouth impetuously half-open.

"Wha'?" Winry cocked an eyebrow at him after some time. "Why're ya starin' at m' like that?"

Ed didn't answer. His warm eyes just burned into hers with intensity. Now, Winry knew.

She sighed in annoyance. "Don't tell m' you're in th' _mood_..."

Still, no response came. Just silence. His orbs raged with lust, soaking in her womanly curves with an insatiable hunger. He bit his lower lip.

"No!" she answered before he could say anything, sticking her nose up in the air. "Abs'lutely not!"

"Com' _oooonnnnn, _Winnie!" Ed shook her shoulder harshly. "'M beggin' you! Ya know ya wanna..." This was followed by his thick fingers, lingering down her leg and to the inside of her thigh. The movement made Winry's heart skip a beat.

She swallowed thick, bitter saliva, blushing heavily like a flame. "I-I-I'm not som' outlet. Y' can't seduce me whenever y' feel like-..."

Ed's fingers subconsciously fumbled with her pant's button. Once he was able to do that, he stuffed his hand in between her bare hip and the cloth of her pants, stroking the skin just above her panties wantonly. Next, he wrapped a leg over hers. She could already feel him growing hard as a familiar object poked her side. To push this behavior further, he put his lips against her ear, whispering incoherently, "I wan' you. Do you wan' me?"

Her breath was uneven at this point. "S-S-Stop it, E-Ed. I can't c-concentrate w-with you-"

"Answer m' question," Edward interrupted.

However, he didn't let Winry answer. He rolled himself on top of her, teasing her lips with his. She could smell the alcohol burning into her mouth every time he exhaled. Whenever she looked up into his wet golden eyes, drunk with lust, she felt _already_ seduced. Even so, that sincere genuineness never left the soul of his dilated pupils. The flickers of Xerxes heritage always moved her; sober or not.

The soon-to-be Mrs. Elric was oblivious to the silence that kept Mr. Elric waiting. Impatient and hard, he began nibbling on her bottom lip. She didn't really feel any doting love in this affection—just hunger. Like a lion feasting on it's prey. For Ed, Winry's lips didn't taste how they normally did. They weren't sweet and irresistible, but bitter and boiling. Strangely, he didn't care. All he cared about was feeling her femininity wrap around his masculinity. That may sound cruel and impersonal, since deep inside, Ed wasn't _just_ in it for that. While intoxicated though, it makes a man want sick things. And only one thing.

Now he was slipping down her capris, her legs getting tangled with the cloth. When they finally broke free, Edward went to his next target: her blouse. While pulling it over Winry's head, he skillfully unbuttoned his dark vest and light shirt with one hand. That was one talent he happened to bare. Possibly it was because of all the years in the military. He was just lucky that his arm was no longer automail... the metal often got caught in his shirt back when he was younger. In a blink of an eye, all that was left on the couple's damp bodies was their undergarments.

Ed sketched the image of Winry's fluffy, light pink bra into his brain. It was intertwined with a slim rimming of lace, as a miniature bow lied in between both cups. Her panties were similar in color and material, also having a cute little bow at the center trim. This lingerie complemented her shiny porcelain skin very well. Each pant escaping her pouty nozzle caused her plush chest to bounce lightly in a rhythmic movement.

All Ed wore was his beige boxers... not that Winry was complaining. His muscles already outdid any 'costume'. She couldn't help but impulsively set a hand on his abs, admiring it's hard flesh. Her astral orbs were glimmering with the dim light around them.

The young intoxicated man licked his lips for a sense of luck, and moved in like a strategy on a battlefield. Time was supernal as their lips danced in an intense motion. Never has Ed kissed so... ravenously. His teeth bit down on the flesh of her lip, pulling it back with much vigor.

"How do y' wan' it this time?" he wondered aloud breathlessly, finally breaking free for air. These words were followed by his hands, rubbing up and down attentively on each of her baking thighs.

"_Nyyuuhh_... I don' care, jus' do _something_," Winry whined, grinding her hips desperately upwards.

Obeying, he pressed his fingers against the wet cloth of her panties. She moaned and clenched her eyes shut, wanting more. He bent over to her neck, flicking his tongue along her nape. All the while, he was busy stuffing his hand under her cloth, teasingly rubbing his fingers against her pink moistness. She snaked her arms around his neck, making suppressed moans and squeals. Something about these noises... they surged Ed forward. He experimentally dipped his finger into her, getting an even better response.

"Dam', Winnie... you're so wet," he mumbled against her ear.

She groaned, "_Muuuhhhuff_..."

"...An' warm..."

"_Nyyaahhh_..."

"Wan' more?"

"_Uhh-huhhh!_"

Edward granted her wish, sticking another finger within her feminine folds and moving them in and out slowly. Her panting grew faster as the anticipation was peaking. To somewhat satisfy her, he tapped her clit with the tips of his round fingers. She kicked her leg and shivered. Next, the young man curled his fingers inside of her. She replied with the desperate thrusting of her pelvis. Ed's move after that... well... it was endearingly _enticing_.

They could both hear the _swish_-ing sound as Ed removed two fingers from her. He brought the slimy fingers up to his lips, licking one of them. The stringy, viscous fluid melted onto his tongue like lava. Winry gazed up at him with astral eyes and rosy cheeks. Why was such a thing turning her on?

Adding to this, Ed brought both fingers down to Winry's maw. Subconsciously, she parted her lips and began to suck on each finger like a baby's bottle. Why in the world was she doing that? The automail mechanic could taste herself on the flesh of his fingers; a pungent taste, similar to absinthe. But why was she still swallowing it like it gave her celestial powers?

By the time Ed took his fingers, moving them back to her folds, she was gripping at his neck and shoving her tongue down his throat. Minutes of this cheek-reddening session continued. Finally, he unlatched the back of her bra along with anything else restraining him from his yearning needs. He then cupped her porcelain mounds, getting tiny yelps from her that resembled a puppy. One of Edward's hands were occupied with her heat—the other with her breast. The rough pad of what would've been automail now massaged the peak of her nipple. If this game went on any longer, she'd have to _rape_ him.

Winry was now growing frivolously impatient. "Ed... please... I want it _now_..."

Though she couldn't see it, a smirk was growing on the young man's face as he lied against her neck, ravishing the area in kisses. His three fingers slid out of her.

"...How bad?" he finally spoke with a hint of mischief.

She whined like a hyena, wrapping her bare legs around his clothed waist. "_Pleeeease!_"

"I sai'..." Ed teasingly trailed his tongue to the shell of her ear. "How bad?"

"'M not playin' games, Edward!"

"Neither am I..." He bit down on her lobe harshly, but kissed it afterward in an apologetic gesture. "...Now how bad do ya wan' it?"

It was practically impossible for her to answer. He had the pads' of his digits rubbing up against her, and it was blurring her common thought. Well, that and the buzz of alcohol.

"I... I... _damnit, Ed!_ What do y-"

"Tell me, Win'," the young man interrupted. "How bad?"

Slowly, Winry's pants escaped with a few moans. Just that alone would've convinced Ed on taking her. However, teasing was much too fun. The blonde young woman's bangs shadowed over her eyelids, truly trying to think like a sober being.

"B-Bad," finally, finally, _finally_ Winry stuttered aloud. Her tiny little gasps added to an expression of innocence. "_Really _bad."

Edward couldn't help but pull his lips up in a satisfied smirk. "Just what I wanted to hear..." He lowered to nibble on the shell of her ear again, until his face sagged down in a stern fashion. "...Bend over," he commanded in a raspy whisper.

Soon-to-be Mrs. Elric quirked an eyebrow. "Hrrm... wha-?"

"Bend over," he repeated. His tone was rough and a tad intimidating. "Turn around... an' bend over."

She was hesitant. Afraid, even. Never in her life has she felt uneasy about Edward's judgment...

"Ed, I-"

"Are ya deaf?" the blond lad snapped. In a bipolar switch, he calmed himself and panted out, "Please, Win'... jus'... bend over."

It wasn't that she wanted to; her body seemed to control her like a machine. Shaking and sweating, Winry pushed her palm against his hard chest so she could get up and flip around. He let her do so, admiring the way that sheepish rose color snuck up upon her fare cheeks. Once her back was facing him, he gently pushed her bare back so her elbows were anchored to the ground. Winry's full, round bum stuck out as she bended over, exposing the anatomy her femininity... from the crack of her backside, to the valley of her vaginal creases.

Ed licked his dried lips a few times, heart thudding from this sight. His vision was clouded with _wanting_ and _needing_. He maneuvered his man-hands to her lower butt, then pushed them upwards and earned a gentle purr from the young woman. This continued for an eternity—Ed, with furiously lustful golden irises, rubbing and cradling her plush bottom. Winry couldn't help but receive shivers up and down her spine as he did this... almost as if it were a fetish he bared.

With much surprise, Winry felt a field of warm skin rub swiftly against the flesh between her crack and folds. She closed her eyes and parted her lips, letting out a weak squeal. Ed was... using the side of his hand! He wiped her up and down like a credit card.

_'Nyuhh... if h-he doesn't... s-stop... I-I'm gonna...' _Winry ended this thought with a breaking moan._  
_

The man's two fingers took hold of the doors of her vagina, parting them so he could get a good glance. After this, Winry couldn't think straight. She was nearly blind at this point in time. Before she knew it, something hard and _bare_ pressed against her parted 'doors'. Swiftly turning her head, the need for air became desperate. He hadn't removed his boxers, but had whipped out his erection through an opening tab—which proved to be quite useful for men whom wore these undergarments.

Both hands placed on the top surface of her rear, Ed's orbs seemed to be seducing Winry's already. The way he looked at her as she turned her blonde head... when their eyes met... it was truly 'if looks could trigger an orgasm'.

"Y' trust me, right?" Ed asked just above a whisper, hardness staying still at her soft barrier.

_'Do I trust him...?'_ Winry asked herself. Slowly, she bobbed her head in approval.

That simple action was good enough. The former state alchemist set each hand on a wondrous butt cheek, and jammed into her inch by inch.

"_Eyyahh~!_" the penetrated girl cried out with a muffling swallow.

Cheeks a crimson red, the pace within her began ultra-slow. He would slide in, slide out. Slide in, slide out. Inches, inches, inches... Of course, he didn't force all of it. Not yet. Not until the time was right. His hands would glide back and forth between her behind, her tailbone, her inner and outer thighs...

_This_ was the perfect tease. And tease, well... tease is the perfect pleasure.

"F... Faster?" Edward mumbled as coherently as he could muster.

He too, was a mess. Blond hair daring to come loose from it's restraint; topaz irises burning into every centimeter of his partner... the way his lips would part to let out small grunts. His adam's apple; bouncing. His face; covered in tomato dust. His entire body; dripping with bodily hydration. How his muscles throbbed, tightened, then let loose. How his eyebrows created a valley of ripples on his forehead.

Winry held back a whimper and was able to nod. For leverage, his claws ventured to her inner thighs, pulling himself in. This felt amazingly good—on both sides. For Winry, she was intoxicated by the hard rock moving within her pink softness. For Edward, he felt an intense high by her soaking insides that would tighten and massage his erected muscle.

The girl thrusting her bottom was whimpering out, "E... E... Eddie! I-If you don' stop soon... 'm gonna-..."

"_Errrrugh!_ I know, W-Winnie! H-Hurry..." he grunted.

Yet again, his hands transferred to the small of her back. This made it easier to slide right into his beloved mechanic... like butter unrefrigerated. The ticks of a clock flew by, and Edward made a different move, pulling her bent over body so it knelt up; her back against his chest.

"Win'," was all he could groan before turning her lemon head at ninety degree angle so he could steal a succulent kiss from her lips.

_~u~_

The next morning, everything seemed... overwhelming. Lights flared, sounds (though mellow) blared, and to most, this morning was a typical, peaceful one at the _Eigtvischmit_. If one were condemned with a hangover, however, 'bliss' in the morning differed.

"_Aaaaaaaahrgh!_"

Edward slapped a hand to his face, using it as an aggravated mask. His scrunched his fingers and rubbed his eyes, eyebrows knotted like the aches in his back. How did he deserve this? What the hell did he do to deserve such an awakening?

Once his eyelids gathered the strength, they anchored open. Above him was a wooden ceiling. Old and chipped, there was one specific crack that he found himself enthralled with. It was shaped like a 'W' in the wood, but uneven and imperfect. His glazed topaz irises gawked at this for what seemed like forever. In conclusion, he figured out what the cause was of his fatigue.

_'Shit,'_ he thought, _'how much did I drink last night? I could've sworn it was just a few, but... Oh, damn! I hope I didn't let Winry drin-'_

The answer to his mental cursing was answered when he heard a soft snore beside him. Moreover, a pair of slender arms were wrapped around his figure. When Ed craned his neck so he could inhale her appearance, what had happened last night became apparent. Her lips and cheeks were no longer a baby pink, but a harsh red. True, her hair always resembled a haystack in the morning, but this time was blonde strands were now similar to her hair as a three-year-old, crawling carelessly around in the dirt.

To further prove this point, she slept naked underneath the off-white sheets of the make-shift bed. Indeed they were engaged, but they still weren't completely out of that 'shy-awkwardness' phase. Almost, but not quite. Hence, they had sex whenever an intense moment surged through them; always slept in the same bed, always gave each other hugs goodbye, sometimes pecks on the lips, but rarely public-displays-of-affection; at risk of being teased by good 'ol Al.

If that is not a good enough reason, how about this: the entire room _wreaked_ of sex. In all Ed's years of knowing how babies were made, he never thought such a smell existed until now. His itchy nostrils flared and eyes watered.

Miss Rockbell murmured something then turned her back to Ed. The sheets around her were only at her waist, but her arm was covering her breast. She idly sucked her thumb in her sleep (which she's done since she was a newborn).

Ed caused the sheets to stir as he turned his body to smile delicately at her sleeping form. He couldn't see her face, but knew from knowing her too long, that she was using her fingers as a Binky again. While the side of his face rested on his left hand, the other hand reached out to trace his fingers along the line of her neck and the peach fuzz below her hairline. She shivered at the wantoning affection and murmured something else. All the while, he was busy grinning blindly at her every reaction.

His chest pressed against her spine and rested his hand on her burning shoulder. "Win-ryyy," he whispered against her ear, "wake up. Win-ryyy..."

She flinched a little.

"Winnie..."

She flinched a little more.

Ed sighed, giving up far too quickly. He returned to lying on his back and eyes on the ceiling. Taking slow breaths, he decided that in case Al came in, he should put on some pants. The young man sat up to reach over for his black trousers that were scattered on the floor (along with the rest of their clothes) and grasped them. When he pulled them into view and shook them, something small and silver fell from the pocket. He figured it was just spare change by the way it clattered to the floor, but when he took a closer look, he realized it was an object much more valuable than any amount of cenz.

The simple diamond, the silver band around it; everything about it shimmered. With Ed's arm supporting his head, he lied back down to examine this piece of jewelry in awe. Ever since they were back in Xing, Ed has been debating to himself whether or not he wanted to present it to his fiancée. It was an amount of time, after all. True, Winry wasn't a materialistic person, but how long would she go on without a ring to symbolize their upcoming marriage? And what kind of husband would Ed be without the usual wedding exchange? When he 'proposed' to her (if you can call it that), it wasn't exactly cliche nor romantic. Sure it was genuine, but not the typical 'get-down-on-one-knee' proposal. He didn't even bother to say 'I love you'.

With this reminiscence in mind, Edward fingered the ring and held it up to the ceiling. Since he couldn't use alchemy anymore, the silver circle was actually alchemized by Al. It wasn't that Ed didn't have enough money (because he had _tons_ in his bank account from the military), it was just that he felt buying a foreign ring would be cold; impersonal. If he was going to give her _anything_, it had to be made with his own two hands (or in this case his brother's, since Ed only gathered the materials).

"_Mmmnn_..." Rubbing her eyes, Winry finally awoke with a stretch.

She didn't need to look down at her naked body to remember what happened the night before. Ed rushed in hiding the object in his hand.

"Mornin', you!" He flashed her a guilty smile.

Honestly, Winry didn't seem to notice anything strange. She just yawned and greeted softly, "Morning."

For some reason, she began to really think about last night in detail. She wouldn't necessarily say she 'made love' to him, because making love was compassionate. Last night? Not so much. She wasn't going to deny that it felt absolutely amazing and erotic, but still... it wasn't... how sleeping with Ed usually was. She didn't even meet his eyes the entire time. And the last time she _did_ take a good glance into them, nothing but lust filled orbs of gold. It was just sloppy, impersonal, drunk five-minute sex; that thought made her stomach turn.

She held her tummy in disgust, turning her back to him. Right now, she just couldn't look at the man. What if that same harsh sin was buried in his eyes? Now, he must think of her as some kind of outlet—a source of cheap sex. Her lips pursed before she tugged the thin sheet over her body.

Edward sensed something was wrong and perched an eyebrow. "You okay, Winry?"

The sheet tossed slightly as she nodded and mustered out a, "_Mmm-hmmm_."

He began to form up a theory that she was getting an after shock from all the alcohol she inhaled. He curled up to her back and rested a hand on her hip, stroking the curve. "You got a hangover?"

She didn't. This was much worse. Okay, maybe a hangover had something to do with it, but an ill-mind only worsened her pain.

_'Damnit,'_ Ed thought when she didn't answer. _'I shouldn't have let her drink...'_

Then, he transferred his hand to her stomach and pulled her to his chest. "You hungry?" he cooed.

Even though seduction could work up quite an appetite, food was the last thing she wanted. "_Nuh-uhh_."

"You just tired?" Ed asked his billion-th 'you' question. His lips landed soft kisses against her ear.

She nudged her head away from his lips, even though the affection sent her heart flying. She didn't want to speak.

Ed's eyebrows knitted in concern and just as suddenly dropped back down. He frowned and sighed, removing his arms from her subtle frame.

"It's obvious you're not okay, Winry. So just say it," he confronted firmly.

An interval inserted itself into the room. A few moments passed until the automail mechanic finally flipped to face her childhood friend. The light reflecting from the tiny window shun itself onto her skin beautifully, like an eclipse.

"What do you mean?" she questioned, voice still groggy.

Ed's body tightened. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? You don't need to send me into a thousand guilt trips!"

Her eyes widened a little. "What are you _talking_ about, Ed?" This was possibly about the same thing Winry was thinking, but she half-doubted it.

The former Major broke into a sweat. He clenched and unclenched his fists in a nervous pattern. "I... I have something for you," he was able to get out through his closed throat.

Her full blue eyes remained on him, waiting for his next action. Edward was a nervous wreck. Heart throbbing in his ears, brain pumping with the words, mouth twisted and throat tied. He could nearly feel the blood boiling and transitioning to hot sauce. The hard ring poked within the walls of his palm... it reminded him of his purpose. His desire to spend the rest of his life with her... and here was the proof.

Okay, he had to do this _right_.

"Winry, er..." Ed began, tasting the vile that built up in his throat. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time now, and... I guess to prove that it's _official_..."

Pushing the hangover to the back of his body, Ed grunted and stumbled to kneel up. He was now on his knees in front of her. Truthfully, he didn't wish to do that whole: 'go-down-on-one-knee' crap. He was simply going to look into her tingling orbs, belt out a speech with oratory, and hold out the ring for her to take. Of course she wouldn't reject him, but the mere thought of the whole thing brought back that timid fifteen-year-old alchemist.

Suppressing the fatigue as well, Winry sat up with the sheets bundled around her bustline. Her eyebrow was half-cocked with wonder.

_'AUGH! Why does she have to look so damn pretty NOW?'_ Ed mentally cried. The prettier she was, the harder of a challenge it would be.

The young blond flexed his broad chest and gathered every ounce of courage.

"Listen to the words I have to say, Winry..." he began, getting stronger with each word. "...I... have known you for as long as I could remember. I honestly can't remember a day without you, because all before I've known you seems blurry. You and Granny always had the best interest in mind for Al and I... When our mother passed away... When we tried to bring her back..." Ed swallowed at shrill memories and shook his head away from them. "Anyways... You were there, Winry. You were there when I lost my arm and leg. When my brother lost his body. You were there to pick me up and give me new legs to stand on... You supported me in becoming a state alchemist, even though they were the reason for your parent's deaths'. You worked your butt off for me whenever I recklessly broke your automail... You always gave me the _best_ automail in Amestris-... No, the _world_... It was because of _you_ that we are a family again... And for that, I thank you. More than you can ever know..."

Winry's eyelids began to sting with a fresh liquid. His words were so... _touching_.

He brought up one hand to gently caress her cheek. His thumb ran in generous circles.

"We've been through so much, Win'... It was... Heart-breaking whenever I saw you cry... I just couldn't take it. That's why I made that promise... The tears of joy... And you know what? It worked. God, Winry... You've never broken a promise..." Edward leaned in closer, his speech beginning to become rather emotional. "You are the strongest girl-, no, _woman_, I've ever met. The way you got yourself out of that hostage situation... I don't think I realize how good I have it. That's why I wanted half of your life those months ago... Because I realized."

His rough fist that wasn't occupied tightened, feeling the diamond jab into his heated skin. He then brought his fist up and took hold of her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. At first, Winry didn't notice the circular object in between her hands. Not until he finished his speech with a:

"Winry Rockbell, I love you. And I've spent so many days with you... I can't imagine a day in my future without you. I wanna live with you... Die with you. I used to think that love didn't exist, but... I'm willing to take that risk. You're my sun; the hydrogen that keeps my Earth thriving. I'm giving you this to make it official..."

The elder Elric released her hand, leaving the shiny object on her palm. Her eyes gradually widened with a realization and warmness that dawned on her. She didn't have to look down to tell what it was, but did so anyway. Taking in the simple yet beautiful diamond... It's silver band... She let herself cry. She let the river escape from her eyes. Gasping, she put a hand over her mouth.

These set of actions set Ed into ultra-freak out mode. "Uh, uh, uh... What? You don't like it? I... I know it's kinda plain, but... I thought you wouldn't want anything gaudy, and... I..." Slapping a hand to his forehead, he muttered, "Crap... I shouldn't have done this..."

Winry sat there for a moment, the same expression burdened on her features. Finally, she got a hold of her self. Her eyes left the ring and landed on Edward, whom was having a mini-breakdown. She laughed a tad through her tears, her lips curling up in happiness. That is when she cupped his face, and passionately swooned her lips over his. This continued. His golden specks were wide in shock, trying to grasp the situation. Not too quickly, he slid his heavy eyelids shut and enjoyed the sweet taste of her sacred maw. The unbearable softness in each lip...

When she pulled back, her forehead rested on his. "It's perfect," she claimed, voice shaking with every thought emotion.

Ed smiled from ear-to-ear in confidence, capturing her lips once again. They parted before he took the jewelry, and fitted it around her ring finger. Even the way it fit around her finger was perfect... Not too snug, but snug enough. Winry had a blind ambition right then that she was never going to take it off—like a child with a gift so sacred to them.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, forever forgetting the sloppy sex from the night before. Kissing his forehead, she was glad to call herself Mrs. Elric.

"Why am I crying?" she asked herself, taking note of the tears that stained her cheeks. "This is _such_ a hallmark moment."

Edward tried to, he really did, but he couldn't help it. He bursted out in haughty laughter.

"What?" Winry pulled back, looking at him through crinkling eyebrows.

He didn't answer. He just kept on laughing. Pretty soon, she joined him in the giggle-fit. They laughed 'til the day was over... No, they would never forget the _real_ party they had at the Eigtvischmit.

...And they would learn to make each day count... Together.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
